This invention relates primarily to a golf club holding rack, which is enclosed in an outer housing assembly and when in use is placed in the ground with only the top surface uncovered. The golf club holding rack extends from the outer housing assembly and provides a means for supporting and securely retaining single or multiple golf clubs in the vertical position for ease of access. The golf club holding rack is then retractable back into the outer housing assembly after the user is finished using the holding rack.